


It's Not Imprisonment, It's Help

by LeafoftheFox



Series: The EvWill AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dungeon, Friendship, Hope, Imprisonment, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Discussion, They Make Me Sad, They just want to be friends guys, They still care about each other, Unreliable Narrator, am sad, unfortunately that's not really happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: “I’ve improved education, anti discrimination law, childcare, disability support,” The blonde started listing off.“You kill anyone who disagrees with you! Your kingdom is never big enough, you never stop.”
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: The EvWill AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743814





	It's Not Imprisonment, It's Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter for Just Medium, but no, instead I've written nine scenes for this AU in the last day. It won't leave me alone!

“Harry, think about what you’re _doing_!” he cried desperately.

  
“No, Will, think about what _you’re_ doing. All those _people_ ,” he hissed angrily.

  
“ _Yes_ , all those people. All those people you could help me save if you saw sense.”

“I never want to see your kind of sense again,” he bared his teeth in a snarl.

  
Will slammed his fists on the table between them, sending cracks spiderwebbing across the wood.

  
“I am _helping_. This is our _vision_. You used to see that,” he growled desperate anger scraping through his chest. They had been friends for so long, they had done so much good together, Will couldn't see why someone so intelligent and kind would ever turn from that mission.

  
“Our vision, _Marina’s_ vision, was for equality and safety for all sentients, but most of all for her friends to be happy and safe.”

  
“You _are_ safe,” Will insisted.

  
“I’m in a cage,” Harry spat.

  
“You can leave-”

  
“Anytime I want, yeah. Except I can’t, not unless you Stockholm me into your bullshit, right?” the grey haired man sneered.

  
“You used to agree with me. If she were here, Marina would agree with me too,” Will stated coldly. He was just trying to help his friend see sense and the man was throwing all his compassion back in his face. Harry was comfortable, he spent most of his time in a well furnished house with any book or knick knack he could want, surrounded by the best trained and most loyal guards Will could find. Still he claimed that Will was being cruel, that what he did wasn't necessary despite Harry's frequent threats to dethrone him.

  
“Don’t you say her name!” Harry screeched, lurching forwards, sending his chair tumbling back across the floor. The chains binding his wrists together, attached to a low point of the stone wall behind him, stop him short of attacking his friend. Instead he spat a glob of saliva at the other’s feet.

  
Will crossed his arms, unimpressed and took a single step back to avoid the projectile. The formerly proud twenty year old was acting like an animal, it was and awful shame.

  
“You were my advisor Harry, you were good at it, we did so much.”

  
“You _twisted_ what I told you,” Harry sobbed, still straining against his constraints, but more to feel as though he had some purpose than to truly attack.

  
“You always said it was necessary and I believed you, you fucking liar!”

  
“Harry, I never lied to you, you’re my friend,” Will’s eyes softened with grief.

  
The younger man stopped pulling against his restraints and dropped his head, fringe shadowing his eyes.

  
“You know what the sad thing about that is? I think you actually believe that,” he whispered softly.

  
“Of course I believe that, it’s true.”

  
Harry laughed and took a few steps back, giving his chains slack again, causing them to rattle loudly against the stone.

  
“And that’s why I believed you for so long. Because you really truly think your disgusting idea of love is _good_ and _right_.”

“It is,” Will clenched his jaw against his rage.

  
“Good friends don’t lock their friends up. Good kings don’t kill their subjects for knowing that. Good kings don’t bulldoze all the kingdoms around them,” Harry stated bitterly.

  
“They’re _happier_ , they like me,” Will snapped.

  
“Of course they say that when the alternative is death,” the man sneered.

  
“I’ve improved education, anti discrimination law, childcare, disability support,” The blonde started listing off.

  
“You kill anyone who disagrees with you! Your kingdom is never big enough, you never stop.”

  
“Isn’t that good? Isn’t that what we wanted? To help as many people as possible? To not give up until there wasn’t a single unhappy person in existence?”

  
“We were children, we just wanted to help,” Harry hissed, tears springing to his eyes.

  
“We just wanted to help,” he repeated at a whisper, words so full of shame and regret.

  
“I _am_ helping,” Will said again.

  
“You’re a monster Will,” Harry sighed, taking a few more steps back until he hit the wall and slid down it to sit loosely cross legged on the cold stone floor.

  
~~A monster. He was a monster. He did this to his friend. He was so awful that he couldn’t even have a conversation without chaining him in this awful room for fear of being attacked.~~ He had been betrayed, his friend had been taken from him, but he was going to get him back.

  
“Always nice to hear your opinion,” he sighed tiredly. He spun around, gaudy cape swishing as he did so, and strode for the door.

  
“Hey Will!”

  
His friend’s call made him stop, stupid hope crawling its way from its locked box.

  
“Yeah?” he asked softly, not turning.

  
“See you next week?” the man asked, wry humour in his words. Will could feel the hate and love swirling in his friend. He hated Will so much, but he really did like seeing him, liked talking to him, as angry as it usually made him. Sometimes one of them would crack a joke and it would be just like old times if not for the chains and the crown and the guards lurking just outside.

  
“Yeah. See you next week,” he smiled softly, that awful hope determinedly threading its way through both their broken souls.

  
The heavy metal door clanged loudly shut behind him, the sound echoing off the dungeon walls.

He was looking forward to next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'd love some feedback! Especially on how to tag these works, I'm admittedly struggling a little :'D  
> ~Leaf


End file.
